


i wonder if you're hurt (like me)

by oantokki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oantokki/pseuds/oantokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was toying with him again, purposely doing this to get him riled up. Nothing more. Definitely nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wonder if you're hurt (like me)

**Author's Note:**

> angsty iwaois, also really short! so i'm sorry for that...

 

"Over here, over here!"

He froze from his spot behind the wall. Oikawa was doing this on purpose, purposely dragging her here to this ( _their_ ) spot, purposely making his voice louder because he knows Iwaizumi's just around.

He should leave. Right now. 

"Senpai, why did you drag me here?" 

His legs wouldn't budge. He couldn't move. Instead he'd turned his head at the voices, silently moving closer.

_Stop it, Hajime._

But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop himself from peering from his place to the couple standing not too far from him. He couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Rina-chan, you really are so cute~"

How Oikawa's long fingers push back the younger girl's hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. How that smile turns just a tiny bit wicked, as he leans his face a bit closer to hers. How his fingers softly graze at her cheeks and her neck to rest on her shoulders.

_He starts to remember how Oikawa did the same to him except he wasn't as petite. He wasn't as cute nor curvy, but he remembers how those same hands held his face, he remembers the callouses on those fingers that grazed down his neck and chest. He remembers those eyes, at the time gentle with a hint of mischief --_

Nothing like those dark eyes that glanced away from her for just a moment -- long enough for them to meet Iwaizumi's, long enough for that smirk on his face to widen (and long enough for that gaze to send shivers down Iwaizumi's spine).

It was just a moment but Iwaizumi knows what it was he was saying.

_Iwa-chan, are you watching?_

 

 

 


End file.
